ASymmetrical Love
by CrazyDTKFangirl
Summary: A fanfiction about a motherless girl who uncovers the fact she is a twin of the prominent Shinigami-sama's son. The girl is Japanese, and she learns a lot of English along the way. OCxCC


(A)Symmetrical Love

A Soul Eater Fanfiction

By: Shannon Dougherty

Prologue

In the beginning, there was only one.

One reason to fight, one reason to live. You may find it early on, or later. Events can influence your choice of reason. It may be vengeance for a horrible prank, or revenge for a person you loved; a choice of career or something you want; being into something for so long you become obsessive.

What influences you is something or someone you know.

But there was only one: one girl, one reason, but two guns.

In the beginning, there was only one.

Chapter One

Fumiko Akatsuki, age 16, was impatiently waiting on her partners. She had black hair, teal eyes, and was wearing a long-sleeved Japanese sailor uniform. The only odd feature about her was her hair: three white stripes on the left side of her hair, but not her right. Hidden under her shirt sleeve was a scar on her forearm; she was self-conscious about it, and never showed it, never spoke of it.

She started to hear footsteps. "Tsui ni." she murmured, looking towards the person. It was a boy, no older or younger than her. He looked like her mirror image, though the stripes were opposite hers, and he had yellow eyes. She was taken by surprise. The boy looked over at her, but she looked elsewhere, to her left, showing him the strangest part of her hair. He took a few steps, and was where she was.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Boku wa Desu za Kiddo. Jyuu-roku sai desu. Shibusen-ichi-nensei desu. Douzo yoroshiku." he introduced himself, bowing respectively. He had a feeling she was Japanese, just by what she wore.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi wa Akatsuki Fumiko desu. Watashi mo jyuu-roku sai to Shibusen-ichi-nensei desu. Douzo yoroshiku." Fumiko replied, also bowing appropriately.

He had the right feeling. "Atarashii desu ka?" he wondered.

"Hai. Atarashii desu." Fumiko answered. "Machi ni to gakkou ni."

"Sou ka." Death the Kid said. "Nani ga suki desu ka?"

"Watashi wa anime ga daisuki desu. Shimetori mo daisuki desu. Soshite, manga ga suki desu. Suiei ga maamaa suki desu. Demo, hebi to kumo ga amari suki ja nai." Fumiko spoke.

"Sou desu ka? Boku mo!" Kid nearly exclaimed.

"Isn't it grand? Symmetrical perfection is a MUST for me!" Fumiko declared.

"Same with me!" Death the Kid agreed. Fumiko giggled with delight while a tall female came up the stairs.

"Oh, no... there's two of them now..." she murmured. She already had her hands full with one, but now she had two. Fumiko looked around and saw the girl who was nearly having a mental breakdown.

"Daijoubu ka?" she wondered.

"She's having a minor mental breakdown. She saw you." Kid explained.

"Ah. I hope she'll be alright." Fumiko spoke.

"For all I know, YOU COULD BE TWINS!" the girl called out. Fumiko was puzzled, but Death the Kid was slightly amazed at it.

"Nihonjin desu. Wakarimasen." Fumiko spoke.

"She said we could be twins, for all she knows." Kid interpreted. Fumiko blinked, then noticed his hair finally.

"I think I see why..." Fumiko murmured. Death the Kid froze, then turned to look at Fumiko's hair. The stripes... it was all too familiar.

"Boku mo." he quietly stated.

Translations

Tsui ni. Finally.

Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi/Boku wa _ desu. _ sai desu. _ _ nensei desu. Douzo yoroshiku.

Good morning. My name is _. I'm _ years old. I'm a _ year at _. Nice to meet you.

Atarashii desu ka? Are you new?

Hai. Atarashii desu. Machi ni to gakkou ni. Yes. I'm new. To the town and to the school.

Sou ka. I see.

Nani ga suki desu ka? What do you like?

Watashi/Boku wa _ ga daisuki desu. (_ mo daisuki desu.) Soshite, _ ga suki desu. _ ga maamaa suki desu. Demo, _ (to _) ga amari suki ja nai.

I love _. (I also love _.) I also like _. I somewhat like _. But, I don't like _ very much.

Sou desu ka? Watashi/Boku mo! Is that so? Me, too!

Daijoubu ka? Is (she) alright?

Nihonjin desu. Wakarimasen. I'm Japanese. I don't understand.

Chapter Two

The two had that stuck in their heads. They had to get a blood test done.

So they did. The results came back a few weeks later. Fumiko was nervous, and Death the Kid was having mixed feelings about it. If the results showed they were siblings, it would make some sense to the connection he was feeling between them, even the unexplained pain in his arm when he was five.

The pain was back, now that he was standing next to Fumiko in the doctor's office. "The results are back, and quite honestly, I think you guys should sit down." the doctor said.

"Chakuseki, Fumiko-san." Death the Kid spoke. Fumiko sat down, nervously. If they were siblings, then she'd need to explain about the scar on her arm. If they weren't, then she'd be okay.

"As you both know, the results are back. Your blood is identical. You are identical twins." the doctor spoke. Fumiko had a feeling she knew what he said, and was shocked. She had to explain about the scar.

However, Death the Kid was convinced. "Blood can't lie. Convinces me." he said.

Fumiko said nothing. "Dokashiteru, Fumiko-san?" Kid asked.

"I-I'll tell you later. Here definitely isn't the place." she said. Kid nodded after a second. Must have been big if she didn't want to tell him yet.

Later that evening, as they were walking home, she gathered the courage she needed and told him everything. "When I was five, I was almost kidnapped. The person who almost kidnapped me gave me this scar. I hate talking about it; it's too painful for me to remember. I rarely, if ever, talk about it. S-Since we're siblings, it's only fair if you know about it." she said.

"Well, it does explain about the pain in my arm. I understand that it was really bad for you to need courage to tell me." Death the Kid spoke.

"Hontou? Eeto... arigatou, onii-san." Fumiko said. Death the Kid compared heights, and Fumiko was the taller one.

"I think you're older than I am by a few minutes or so. Onee-chan." he said. Fumiko was quite stunned.

"S-Sou desu ka? I would have thought you were the older one, because you seem much more mature than I..." Fumiko admitted.

"Sou desu, onee-chan." Kid was using familiarities, but Fumiko understood why.

Fumiko realized something at that time. She fell into a depressed state. "Bwaaaaaaah~! Our symmetrical balance is WAY OFF NOW!" she spoke, hitting the ground with the side of her fist. Death the Kid took a minute, then what she said registered. He mirrored her actions, and was like that when his partners, Liz and Patty Thompson, showed up.

"See what I mean, Patty? Just like each other..." Liz said. Patty began laughing.

"He's at it again!" she laughed.

"I'm a pig! I'm disgusting! I'm nothing but trash!" Kid was muttering.

"Why do I have to be the older one? I sicken myself!" Fumiko added on.

"That means they are twins..." Liz said, sweatdropping but not understanding a word Fumiko said. They went over to Kid, and worked on bringing him out of his depressed state. "Hey, now, Kid... You're not a pig..." she coaxed.

"Yea~ Pigs are pink and filthy, but you're not~" Patty added. Kid looked up, his eyes like a puppy's.

"You really think so?" he wondered.

"Yep." Liz spoke.

"Well, now that that's out of the way..." Kid said, trailing off at seeing his older twin who was still depressed.

"Uh... how are we going to bring her out of depression?" Liz wondered. Death the Kid remembered: his sister came from Japan.

"She's from Japan..." Kid spoke. "What did she tell me she liked again?" He trailed off, thinking back to when they first met. _"Watashi wa anime ga daisuki desu. Shimetori mo daisuki desu. Soshite, manga ga suki desu. Suiei ga maamaa suki desu. Demo, hebi to kumo ga amari suki ja nai." _he remembered.

It seemed as if a light bulb went off above his head. Of course! He'd show her something so symmetrical that she couldn't resist it! But what?... Oh, he could show her his living room. She'd love it! "Ne, onee-chan... Come with me... I'm pretty sure you'll like what I'm going to show you..." he said, kneeling down to her. Fumiko looked up, a horribly depressed look on her face.

"Hai." she replied, getting up. She brushed off her knees and they started to walk towards his house. "Doko ni ikimasu ka?" she asked after a while.

"Boku no uchi." Kid answered. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Fumiko wondered how a house would possibly get her in a better mood. She sighed. After another minute or so, they approached his house. Fumiko simply looked at it; it was like all the other ones she'd seen.

They pulled her inside, and Fumiko looked around. She stayed depressed for another minute or so, then realized she was in a good spot for observation of symmetry at work. Her ears perked as she looked around again, then her eyes began shining. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty were anxious to hear her reaction to the surroundings. "Everything is so... so..." she trailed off, making Kid think something was wrong. "SHIMETORI DA YO~~!" She began running around, taking in everything and explaining it in her native language, leaving Liz and Patty speechless and left behind in her words. Kid just gave a victorious glance at Liz.

Eventually, Fumiko settled down enough to sigh contentedly. "Suki desu ka?" Kid asked.

"Hai~ Daisuki yo~" Fumiko replied.

Translations

Chakuseki, Fumiko-san. Sit down, Fumiko.

Dokashiteru, Fumiko-san? Are you okay, Fumiko? (You seem kinda spacey)

Hontou? Eeto... arigatou, onii-san. Really? Umm... thanks, (older) brother.

Sou desu, onee-chan. That's right, (older) sister.

Doko ni ikimasu ka? Where are we going?

Watashi/Boku no uchi. My house.

SHIMETORI DA YO~~~ SYMMETRICAL~~~

Suki desu ka? (Do you) like it?

Hai~ Daisuki yo~ Yes~ I love it~

Chapter Three

Fumiko and Death the Kid got to know each other in the following weeks. She told him everything about her life and her interests, and he told her everything about his life and his interests. "Aa! Omoshiroi, ne~" Fumiko spoke one day.

"Sou, sou." Kid replied, then paused, a sudden thought crossing his mind. "You have yet to meet our honorable father, right?"

"Hai." Fumiko answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It just crossed my mind. Come along; you've got to meet him. Hayaku." Kid spoke, waving her to follow. On their way, they ran into a few of Kid's friends; Maka Albarn, Soul "Eater" Evans, and Black Star.

"Ah! Hey, Kid! What's up?" Maka asked.

"Nothing much. You guys met Fumiko before, right?" Kid wondered. Fumiko came up, then slowed to a stop.

"Ha~a... So... fast... Fuu." she murmured. "Please don't... go that fast... OK?"

"Ehehe, gomenasai, nee-chan." Kid apologized. Fumiko waved her hand, as if she were saying, "OK," and looked around at the small group.

"Dare wa anata no tomodachi desu ka?" she asked.

"Kono sannin wa Maka Arubaan, Souru 'Iitaa' Ebaanzu to Buraku Sutaa desu. Kono sannin ni bokutachi no kurassu imasu." Death the Kid answered.

"Nansai desu ka?" Fumiko wondered.

"Minna wa jyuu-go sai desu." Kid replied.

"Sou ka." Fumiko spoke. The others didn't understand her.

"She's from Japan, so I'll interpret for her." Kid said to them. Maka finally understood the garbled words they were exchanging was them speaking Japanese to each other. After resting for a minute, Fumiko finally got around to introducing herself.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Shinigami-Akatsuki Fumiko desu. Jyuu-roku sai desu. Shibusen-ichi-nensei desu. Watashi wa anime ga daisuki desu. Shimetori mo daisuki desu. Soshite, manga ga suki desu. Suiei ga maamaa suki desu. Demo, hebi to kumo ga amari suki ja nai. Otouto no tomodachi wa watashi no tomodachi desu. Minna-san, douzo yoroshiku." she spoke.

"She said her name is Fumiko Shinigami-Akatsuki; she's 16 years old, and a first-year at Shibusen like us; she loves anime and symmetry, likes manga, somewhat likes swimming but doesn't like snakes and spiders very much. She also said my friends are her friends." Kid translated.

"Interesting. Sounds a lot like you, Kid." Black Star spoke, not noting their hair. Kid and Fumiko looked at each other, then started laughing. "Hey! What's going on?" he wondered.

"Ba~ka~" Fumiko sang. Black Star understood fully, but felt insulted. "You mean you haven't noticed? Kid and I are identical twins." However, he didn't understand what she just spoke.

"We are identical twins; however, we were apart since birth." Kid translated, yet again. Black Star finally realized it, and noticed their hair.

"Oh! Now I see..." he spoke. "No wonder she looked like she was bugging out for the last few weeks!"

"Let me get this straight: Some new girl who you just met and has been in Shibusen for five weeks is your twin sister?" Soul spoke up. "How did you get that idea?"

"Liz. She said Fumiko and I could be twins. So we thought on it, and, after going two days of nearly going crazy, we finally got a blood test done. Fumiko nearly went crazy, and I almost did but somehow kept my composure. A couple weeks ago, we found out that we are identical twins, and we've been getting to know each other ever since." Kid explained. Soul nodded. He spoke some Japanese, but he couldn't understand Fumiko.

"Kuuru." he spoke, understanding everything Kid explained. Fumiko looked at him, questioningly.

"Anata wa Nihongo wo wakarimasu ka?" Fumiko asked.

"Sukoshi." Soul answered.

"Some is better than none." Fumiko spoke, laughing. Soul nodded, agreeing.

Translations

Aa! Omoshiroi, ne~ Ah! Interesting, isn't it~

Sou, sou. Right, right.

Ehehe, gomenasai, onee-chan. Ehehe, sorry, (older) sister.

Dare wa anata no tomodachi desu ka? Who are your friends?

Kono sannin wa... imasu.* These three people are...They're in our class.

Nansai desu ka? How old are they?

Hajimemashite. Watashi wa... Minna-san, douzo yoroshiku.* How do you do? I am... Nice to meet you, everyone.* (Make reference to Ch. 1)

Ba~ka~ Stu~pid~

Kuuru. Cool.

Anata wa Nihongo wo wakarimasu ka? Do you understand Japanese?

Sukoshi. A little.


End file.
